stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Seifer
, Section 31 | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = First officer | stationed = | rank = Commander (2374-) | image2 = Seifer2386.jpg | caption2 = | insignia1 = | player = }} :You may also be looking for Night Gotens, of the same Trill host. Night Seifer was a joined Trill, second-host of the symbiont and second symbiont of the Night host. He began his symbiotic existence in 2379, joined against his will, when his previous symbiont, the symbiont, was stolen and replaced. Before his forced-joining, he was known as Night Gotens. Night Seifer served as a Starfleet first officer and then commanding officer aboard the in the late 24th century. ( ) History Night (Trill host) :See: Night (Trill host) Night Gotens :See: Night Gotens Seifer served as first officer aboard the USS Phoenix-X as Night Gotens before he was joined against his will to the Seifer symbiont by Trill thieves. ("Secret Shuttles, Part I") USS Phoenix-X His time on the Phoenix-X had always been anti-productive. On several occasions, Seifer had been known to deal with black market trades, or had been known to steal technology from other ships. His "bad-guy" actions are said to be caused by the Seifer symbiont's influence, itself, since the Symbiont's life in Lex, previously, was never a law-abiding one. ("Phoenix Restoration", "Departments") Seifer had also been known to have an obsession with getting his old Symbiont back. During a time-loop in which he was forced to live aboard Vector 3, Seifer hijacked the ship and tried to force it into the mirror universe three times. ("Secret Shuttles, Part IV", "Avalon Battlefield, Part I") In 2377, Commander Seifer was forced to question his own desire to be loyal to his crew after his actions during a battle with the Ceavon were criticized. But he quickly re-established his loyalty when he risked his life to save the Phoenix-X crew from death when the crew's minds were taken over by Thalia particles. ("Loyalties, Part II") Sometime later, on the advice and experience of Seifer's time in his "time-loop", the Phoenix-X traveled to Sector 894 Engine Apex Centre with the intentions of a transwarp engine tune-up. While there, Seifer secretly arranged with a man he met previously, named Velum, to purchase an illegal weapon called a Silillian destroyer. When meeting with Velum's dealer, Baetal, Ensign Dan exposed Seifer's illegal transaction, and, when Velum himself showed up, he misunderstood Seifer's intention as trying to expose him. The two dealers were then handed over to operator Hwoarang of the Engine Apex Centre and Captain Daniel punished Seifer for his transgressions by doing his job, by way of exposing Seifer's poor choices, and reorganizing the personnel positions of Kugo and Ensign Dan previously organized by Seifer. ("False Management") In 2380, Seifer took command of the Phoenix-X for a short period when Section 31 forced him to force Cell off the ship. Section 31 believed the Captain had become too powerful with omni'X ability. But with Seifer's help Cell was able to remain as Captain on board the Phoenix-X. ("Power Levels") Commanding officer In 2391, he assumed command of the Phoenix-X, when Cell left Starfleet. Despite being in command, he was not promoted to Captain in rank. ("The Needs of the Plenty", "For the World is Worldly and Such") In 2393, Seifer went rogue and broke into Starfleet's Latinum Storage facility. He also time-traveled back over ten years, where he engaged in further criminal activities. In the early 2380s he was caught and jailed by Starfleet. ("Transphasic Meltdown") In 2394, back in command of the Phoenix-X, Seifer maintained a rivalry with Captain Terry of the which resulted in the Commander taking control of the Kitana's systems and knocking the Captain out. (" ") Enemies Seifer symbiont - a genetically altered symbiont]] In 2379, a temporal rift formed in the Narendra system caused by the intersecting other-dimensional Rockono Galaxy. Upon the examination of this rift, Commander Night Seifer was kidnapped and his symbiont tampered with by the highly experimental Gordarions. The Commander was then rescued and returned to the ship, but, unfortunately, due to the quantum-shift effects of the rift combined with the genetic tampering by the Gordarions, the Seifer symbiont within the Commander was somehow given sentience: This sentience led to a mouth, eyes, tiny arms and legs to grow and the symbiont itself to unjoin itself to walk around the ship on its own free will. The Seifer symbiont used its sentience to command dominance over the crew and order them around. With the new perspective, the symbiont expressed contempt for his host body and cared less about returning to the Night host and more about its own desires for command. A quantum shift alteration forced the symbiont back to the way it was and it was returned to the Night host. ("Occurrence, Part I & II") In 2382, the Phoenix-X was taken over and brought to the mirror universe where the Seifer symbiont was quantum shifted back into sentience. Un-joining, as before, the symbiont dominated James' and Lex's plans to sell the already contained Phoenix-X crew as slaves to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The exchange was to allow him to join the Alliance, but the plans were unfortunately foiled by quick thinking of the Phoenix-X crew. ("Mirrorlyness!") Appendices Background information *Seifer was named after Seifer Almasy from the video game . http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca/2016/05/authors-notes.html *In " ", Seifer appears to be in command of the Phoenix-X by the year 2410, but it isn't until " " that Seifer's full name is revealed as Oroku Seifer, thus establishing that Seifer in all Literary Challenges, and, thus, the 25th century, is not Night Seifer but a later Trill incarnation. Images External link *Night Seifer on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Phoenix-X website] Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Trill Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel